My random HTTYD songfics
by httydragontrainer1234
Summary: Random songfics for HTTYD. Most don't have ANYTHING to do with each other. I AM TAKING SONG AND STORY REQUESTS!
1. Bombshell Blonde

Hi, guys. Yeah,yeah I know I havn't been on in a while. I also know I should be updating The Dance right now. I don't feel like it right now. I will probably write the next chapter this weekend on paper an d upload somtime this next week if I get a break. Also before you guys start telling me these things **I KNOW VIKINGS DO NOT HAVE MODERN MUSIC BUT I DID AND WILL WRITE IT ANYWAYS! **Also , I am requesting requests, if you want someone to write you something, I am probably crazy enough to write it. FAIR WARNING: I DONT DO SLASH OF ANY SORT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the charactors or the song. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS AND OWL CITY

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup were going to a party. Hiccup was going to be singing a song he wrote at the party.

Now, Hiccup took the stage and yelled to the audiance, " This one's for my date tonight, Astrid Hofferson!"The crowd roared their approval, and Hiccup shouted, "Alright, guys, give me my beat." The music started.

_That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb, rigged up and ready to drop_

_Bad news, I'm a fuse and I've met my match, so stand back it's about to go off_

_That vixen she's a master of disguise, I see danger when I look in her eyes_

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise, so I'm runnin 'cause I've run outa' time_

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate_

_And I'm James Bond, live to die another day_

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynomight_

_She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy, and her charm is spiked with a spell_

_A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me, she's ice cold, but she's makin' me melt_

_That vixen she's a master of disguise, I see danger when I look in her eyes_

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise, so I'm runnin 'cause I've run outa' time_

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate_

_And I'm James Bond, live to die another day_

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamight_

_She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise, I see danger when I look in her eyes_

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise, so I'm runnin 'cause I've run outa' time_

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate_

_And I'm James Bond, live to die another day_

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamight_

_She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise, I see danger when I look in her eyes_

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise, so I'm runnin 'cause Ive run outa' time_

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate_

_And I'm James Bond, live to die another day_

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamight_

_She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

"Thank you!"Hiccup ran off the stage to find Astrid. He found her at the back of the croud.

"What did you think?", his voice was full of hope.

She answered by giving him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know what I did good and what I can do better. A little constuctive criticism never hurt anyone, right?

Send me a story request if you would like something done. You can also send me a song request if you wish.

HTTYDragontrainer1234 out-

P.S.- dont let the changewings get you!


	2. The Last Time

I'm back twice in one day, oh, crap I must be sick! I'll check right away. anyway, sadder song this time, but there's more story than in the last ! FEEL FREE TO SEND IN REQUESTS! NO SLASH!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hiccup and Astrid. Lucky ass Dreamworks does. Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody own _The Last Time_

* * *

Hiccup was taking a walk after having a MAJOR fight with his girlfriend, Astrid.

_Find myself at your door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_I'm not sure how I got there,_

_All roads the lead me here,_

Looking up, he realizes he is at her door. He looks up and sees her bedroom light on.

_I imagine you are home,_

_In your room all alone,_

He knocks on her door. Her parents are gone for the night, so she is the one who answers the door.

_And you open your eyes into mine,_

_And everything feels better,_

She looks into his emerald eyes. Green meets blue and they both melt into each other momentarily.

_Then right before your eyes,_

_I'm breaking, no fuss, no reasons why,_

_Just you and me_

She wanted to slam the door in his face, yet she just stood there, waiting for him to speak.

He got the message.

"_This is the last time I'm askin' you this, put my name at the top of your list."_

Now it was HER turn.

_" This is the last time I'm askin' you why, you break my heart in the blink eye."_

He stepped closer to her.

_You find yourself at my door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_You wear your best apology,_

_But I was there to watch you leave,_

_And all the times I let you in,_

_Just for you to go again,_

_Dissapear, when you come back,_

_Everything is better,_

"Astrid, I'm so, so sorry. Please, just, let me in, tell me what I can do to make it up to you. Please."As he spoke, the pleading tone in his voice was obvious.

_Then right before your eyes,_

_I'm aching, no fuss, nowhere to hide,_

_Just you and me,_

She just stared at him. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered him walking away, leaving her there.

_This is the last time I'm askin' you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm askin' you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye,_

Suddenly anger filled her and she yelled at him.

_"This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong!"_

He nodded once before speaking.

_"This is the last time I say it's been you all along."_

She was still boiling with anger when she replied.

_"This is the last time I let you in my door!"_

A single tear flowed on down his cheek as he spoke,

_" This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore."_

He then turned and felt the door slam behind him. he put his back to the wall and stood there looking out to the ocean, trying to process what just happened.

Astrid did much the same to the door and the fire, before getting up and openning the door. He turned to face the now crying Astrid. Their eyes met for just a moment.

_OH_

_This is the last time i'm askin you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm askin' you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye,_

_This is the last time i'm askin you this,(this is the last time I'm askin' you this)_

_Put my name at the top of your list,(put my name at the top of your list)_

_This is the last time I'm askin' you why,(this is the last time I'm askin' you why)_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye,(you break my heart...)_

_This is the last time I'm askin' you, last time I'm askin' you, last time I'm askin' you this,_

_This is the last time I'm askin' you, last time I'm askin' you, last time I'm askin' you this,_

_This is the last time I'm askin' you, last time I'm askin' you, last time I'm askin' you this,_

_This is the last time I'm askin' you, last time I'm askin' you, last time I'm askin' you this,_

"Will you give me one more chance, Astrid?"

She thought for a moment and then spoke, "One more chance."

Hiccup pulled her into a hug and let her finish crying on his shoulder.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know in this great new invention called a review!

The first time I heard this song I thought about theese two and actually cried a little. :(

At least I made it better in the end by making them get back together, right?

Let me know if you have a story or song request.

HTTYDragontrainer1234 out-

P.S.- watch out for smokesbreaths, too


	3. Just The Girl

This is for Night Fury Girl because she requested it. Thanks for reviewing and here you go. Enjoy! I am still taking requests for bothe stories and songs so send them on in( **NO SLASH! **).

Disclaimer: If I owned this the movie would probably suck. HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks. Just The Girl belongs to The Click Five. IDEA belongs to me!

* * *

All the teen boys(Snotlout, Tuffnut, Hiccup) had gotten together for a mead without the girls for a day to talk about guy stuff. Namely, girls. They were starting to get bored so Snot lout had suggested that they sing for awhile. Presently, we see Fishlegs daring Hiccup to sing a song about Astrid. Seeing as how he is slightly intoxicated, he takes the dare. This is what he comes up with.

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she know what she doin',_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion,_

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter,_

_Strange as it seems she's the one that I'm after,_

_Cause' she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,_

_n' I can't help myself, I dont want anyone else,_

_She's a mystery, she's to much for me, but I keep comin' back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour,_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power,_

_And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her,_

_What can I do, I'd do anything for her,_

_Cause' she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,_

_n' I can't help myself, I dont want anyone else,_

_She's a mystery, she's to much for me, but I keep comin' back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_And when she sees it's me, on her caller I.D.,_

_She wont't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone,_

_But I cant give up just yet, cause' every word she's ever said,_

_Is still ringing in my head, still ringing in my head,_

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin',_

_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined,_

_Cause' she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,_

_n' I can't help myself, I dont want anyone else,_

_She's a mystery, she's to much for me, but I keep comin' back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Cause' she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,_

_n' I can't help myself, I dont want anyone else,_

_She's a mystery, she's to much for me, but I keep comin' back for more, oh, I keep comin' back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for, just the girl I'm lookin for,_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for, she's just the girl I'm lookin' for,_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for, just the girl I'm lookin' for_

After hiccup finished singing, snotlout was _pissed_, but I'll save that story for another time.

* * *

Thar she blows, folks! Please review and tell me what you think. As I said I am still taking requests, so send your in if you want the worlds best author( yeah right )to write it for you.

If anyone has a story that will mentaly scar a charactor, I AM SOOOOO IN. MWAHAHAHAHA *evil grin*

Goodnight, and HTTYDragontrainer1234- out

P.S.- watch out for skrills! wouldn't want my fans to get electricuted!


End file.
